ITACHI's SECRET
by kikurocchi
Summary: Ada yang aneh dengan Uchiha Itachi akhir-akhir ini. /"Mungkin itu tanda-tandanya." Sasuke terkekeh nista/" Tanda-tanda apaaa?" Bunda Mikoto merasa takut./Sasuke menyeringai." Tanda-tanda..."/ Very slight SasuHina and ItaIno. Special buat adekku yang pervert si Agnes Rosalia a.k.a Amerta Rosella :")


ITACHI's SECRET

**Charas : ItaSasu as family, SasuHina as couple, ItaIno as ex-couple, and Akatsuki ( nyempil dikit )**

**Warning : Sasuke OOC,AU, untuk pembaca 12th ke atas.**

**Disclaimer : Naruto and all charas belong to M.K**

**Summary : Ada yang aneh dengan Uchiha Itachi akhir-akhir ini. Makan cuma sesendok nasi, mandi nggak pake sabun, dan pandangan mata menerawang kosong.**

**/"Mungkin itu tanda-tandanya." Sasuke terkekeh nista/" Tanda-tanda apaaa?" Bunda Mikoto merasa takut./Sasuke menyeringai." Tanda-tanda..."**

**Special buat adekku yang pervert si Agnes Rosalia a.k.a Amerta Rosella :")**

**Siang hari di kelas XI-C ...**

" Nah, secara tak langsung kita harus menumbuhkan sikap toleransi antar sesama jenis maupun lawan jenis. Hehehhe, ya seperti itulah kira-kira penjelasannya. Semoga paham yaa!" Orochimaru-_sensei _menutup kelas Pendidikan Moral dengan menjulurkan lidah panjangnya seperti biasa. Semua murid mengangguk lesu dengan ekspresi wajah ngantuk.

Setelah Oro-_sensei_ meninggalkan kelas, beberapa cowok nyentrik bin norak langsung berlomba menuju meja yang letaknya paling pojok dekat peralatan kebersihan. Meja Uchiha Itachi. Remaja yang terkenal ke seantero sekolah karena memiliki ketampanan bak samurai Jepang jaman dulu sekaligus memiliki tanda lahir berupa sepasang keriput abadi. Itu kata orang, kalau kata Itachi sendiri garis di wajahnya bukan keriput melainkan garis-garis tegas yang menunjukkan sisi ke-_macho_-annya. Well, patut diragukan.

" Elo kenapa, Chi? Loyo amat! Semangat dong! Hari ini kan hari Rabu!" ujar kawan Itachi bernama Pein yang seminggu lalu di-_diagnosa_ mengidap kelebihan hormon _testosteron_.

" Memangnya ada apa di hari Rabu?" Itachi merespon dengan nada ogah-ogahan.

" Ya nggak ada! LOL!" balas Pein sambil terkekeh nista.

Itachi memandang Pein dengan tatapan bosan. Dengan gerakan _slow motion_, sulung Uchiha itu menjatuhkan kepalanya di atas permukaan meja. NGENES BANGET! Deidara, selaku _partner_ Itachi dalam hal pen-_download_-an video ehem-ehem di warnet, mulai buka suara.

" Nanti gue temenin ke warnet buat _download_ video terbaru deh biar koleksi loe nambah," kata Deidara sambil mengelus-elus rambut Itachi. Itachi diam, tak merespon.

Krikkk...Kriikkk...Krikkkkk... Untuk beberapa saat yang terdengar hanya suara jangkrik jejadian dari mulut Kisame Hoshigaki, si pendekar ikan.

" Gue mau ijin pulang cepat. Tolong bilang ke Kurenai-_sensei_ ya kalo adik gue, si Sasuke lagi kejang-kejang." Itachi beranjak dari posisi duduknya, lagi-lagi dengan gerakan lambat membuat Sasori, cowok terimut se-Jepang tersebut ingin mendorong tubuh kawannya. Entah apa tujuan dari niat si Sasori itu.

" Tolong sampein pesan gue ya." Itachi berujar lirih sebelum sosoknya lenyap meninggalkan kelas.

" Kamfreeettt! Itachi kenapa sih? Kayak mau mati aja!" Hidan mencak-mencak sendiri sambil nabok Kakuzu. Aneh tuh orang, padahal yang lain diem aja. Aaahh, Itachi kenapa siih? Pertanyaan yang sama muncul di benak masing-masing anggota genk Akatsuki.

**000000000000000000000000000**

Uchiha Sasuke mengaduk-aduk adonan kue di baskom dengan gerakan liar dan brutal. Peluh di dahinya menetes.

_Tess!_

_Tes!_

" SASUKEEE! KERINGATMU NETES DI ADONAN! BUANG! BUANG! SUDAH TERKONTAMINASI!" Bunda Mikoto merebut adonan dari tangan anak bungsunya sambil uring-uringan. Dibuangnya adonan yang bercampur dengan keringat Sasuke ke dalam tong sampah dekat kompor.

"Ta-Tapi apa salahku? Bunda! Hanya setetes keringat beraroma maskulin yang-AWW!" Sasuke mengaduh saat lima buah garpu mendarat di atas kepalanya.

" DIAM! Daripada mengacau di dapur, lebih baik kamu ke kamar kakakmu saja. Akhir-akhir ini dia bersikap aneh."

Sasuke terkekeh nista." Mungkin itu tanda-tandanya."

" Tanda-tanda apa?"

" Tanda-tanda...," Sasuke menggantung kalimatnya, dengan nada yang dibuat misterius, Sasuke melanjutkan," Itachi akan berubah jadi maho! LOL!"

BLETAAKKKKK! Bunda Mikoto memukul kepala anaknya dengan baskom. Sasuke mengaduh kesakitan sekaligus mengerang nikmat. Dasar masokis!

**00000000000000000000000000000**

**Kamar Itachi...**

Uchiha Itachi duduk di tepi ranjang dengan pandangan mata menerawang kosong ke arah tembok. Ada apa sih di tembok? Nggak ada, hanya cat yang mengelupas. Selain memandang cat yang mengelupas, Itachi juga memperhatikan barisan semut unyu.

" _Aniki,_ loe gila ya?" Suara seksi milik Sasuke mengejutkan Itachi yang tengah asyik memperhatikan gerak-gerik barisan semut.

" Ngapain loe ke kamar gue? Mau _ngopy_ bokep terbaru? Sorry, nggak ada! Gue belom _download_! Ahaa! Pasti loe juga mau minjem _boxer_ kesayangan gue kan? Yang gambarnya gunung meletus! Iya kan? Ngaku! Ngaku loe!" Itachi menatap adiknya dengan pandangan lapar, karena sejak tadi pagi cuma makan biskuit setengah potong.

Sasuke menelan ludah dengan susah payah.

" _K-Kampreett! Itachi jadi gila begini. Jangam-jangan emang dia kena virus mahoisme. Gimana nih_?" jerit hati kecil Sasuke.

" Kenapa diem aja? Jawab! Atau pecahkan saja mangkok di atas rak itu. Biar rame!" Itachi semakin menjadi.

"Cih, gue cuma penasaran aja. Belakangan ini, _Aniki_ jadi aneh. Suka nyanyi di kamar mandi ( emang itu hobinya si Itachi, Sas! ), nggak mau makan, suka menjahili Bu RT, dll. Temen-temen bejat _Aniki_ juga bilang kalau _Aniki_ nggak kayak biasanya. Apa _Aniki_ galau karena belum bisa melupakan Ino-_chan_?"

JLEEBBB! Serasa ada bambu runcing yang nancep di jantung Itachi ketika mendengar nama mantan kekasihnya disebut. Seketika, Itachi mengingat hari itu. Ya, hari itu.

**FLASHBACK : ON**

" _Ino-chan, maukah kau bercinta denganku malam ini? Cukup 10 ronde saja!" ujar Itachi dengan semangat menggebu dan yakin._

_Wajah gadis cantik bernama Ino itu memerah hebat._

_Lalu... PLAKK! PLOKK! PLOK! DUESHHH! UHUK ! KYAAA! LALALA!_

_Yamanaka Ino menampar dan memukul Itachi dengan gerakan tak terkontrol dan membabi buta._

" _ITACHI MESUUUUUMM!" Teriakan Ino menggema ke seluruh penjuru Jepang._

**FLASHBACK : OFF**

BUKAN! BUKAN TENTANG INO! Itachi malah udah lupa siapa itu Ino. Masak sih? Eh, lebih tepatnya sengaja melupakan mantannya.

" Bukan soal Ino_tapi...," Itachi tak melanjutkan kalimatnya.

" Terus siapa dong? Ngomong aja susah! Atauuu jangan-jangan _Aniki _maho ya? IYA KAN?! Gue udah baca artikel dengan judul " Kenali Ciri-ciri Maho Sebelum Kamu Sendiri Yang Jadi Maho " di situs _–piiiip-!_ Dan tanda-tandanya adalah calon maho akan bersikap janggal dan lain dari biasanya, jadi pendiam, nafsu makan menurun, suka nyanyi padahal suaranya di bawah pas-pasan, dll! _Trust me or not_, itu kenyataannya!" Sasuke nyaris berbusa menyebutkan tanda-tanda maho dari 1-50 di hadapan Itachi.

Itachi_ sweatdrop_ tingkat akut dan nyaris menari hula-hula saking kagetnya. Sejak kapan adiknya suka _browsing_ info begituan? Dan, _Pleaseee_ deh! Artikel sembarangan yang isinya dusta dan sampah aja dipercaya. Kemana jalan pemikiran Uchiha yang terkenal jenius? HAH? KEMANA?

" Sas, _keep calm and love me_," ujar Itachi dengan nada serius, namun terdengar gagal di telinga Sasuke.

" _Slogan apaan itu_?!" pekik suara hati Sasuke.

" Gue nggak apa-apa kok. _Thanks_ udah _care_. Tapi, sekali lagi gue nggak papa. Gue bukan calon maho seperti dugaan elo, _Otoutou_. Gue normal. Gue cuma_nggak bisa ngasih tau sekarang."

Itachi menepuk pundak adiknya menatap mata kakaknya yang tajam namun agak belekan. Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa, Sasuke langsung keluar dari kamar Itachi sambil menutup matanya. Matanya agak panas dan sedikit berair. Apakah Sasuke menangis?

" Ih-Sial! Kayaknya tadi gue terlalu lama natap matanya _Aniki_. Jangan sampai ketularan belek deh!" batin Sasuke was-was.

**000000000000000000000000000000**

_To : My Hinata_

_Begitu ceritanya, Hin. Aku takut kalau Itachi kenapa-napa terus bunuh diri dengan cara menceburkan diri ke dalam got. Pikiran-pikiran seram itu terus menghantuiku._

_To : My Sasuke_

_Jangan g-gitu dong, Sasuke-kun. Itachi-nii pasti baik-baik saja kok. Mungkin Ita-nii sedang bad mood._

_To : My Hinata_

_TAPI KELAKUANNYA ANEH! Perasaanku mengatakan, Itachi akan ja-jadi.. ma****ho!_

_To : My Sasuke_

_HUSSH! Sasuke-kun jahat banget! Nggak boleh suudzon ya! Besok kita ketemuan pas jam istirahat. Nanti aku kasih solusi terbaik. Aku mau menimba air dulu buat mandi si Hanabi. Jaa Sasuke-kun! :* ( { } )_

Sasuke mematikan _handphone_-nya. Ah, semoga Hinata punya solusi untuknya. Bersamaan dengan nyamuk yang melintas di wajahnya, Sasuke mulai memejamkan matanya perlahan. Tidur.

**0000000000000000000000000**

Sehari setelah pertemuannya dengan Hinata, Sasuke mulai berpikir untuk melancarkan misi rahasianya hari ini juga! Yaitu menyelinap ke dalam kamar kakaknya dan mencuri BH milik Itachi. BH adalah kepanjangan dari Buku Harian. Bukan hal aneh jika Itachi menulis _diary_, karena Sasuke sendiri juga melakukan hal serupa. Menurut Bunda Mikoto, Uchiha muda sejak dini harus dibiasakan menulis _diary_ supaya kelak jika dewasa nanti mereka bisa mengenang masa-masa saat kecil. Agak aneh, tapi Itachi dan Sasuke menurut saja. Toh, ada dampak positifnya. Sasuke jadi mahir menulis cerita dan beberapa karyanya ia kirim ke sebuah majalah " HOT ", majalah khusus remaja laki-laki beranjak dewasa.

Hari itu hari libur. Itu artinya Itachi dan Sasuke tidak pergi ke sekolah. Pagi itu, Sasuke mulai mengintai kamar Itachi. Remaja berambut _emo _itu memposisikan sebelah matanya di depan lubang kunci , memastikan keberadaan Itachi. Sasuke mengernyit heran. Loh, KOSONG?!

" Ngapain Sas, jongkok di depan pintu kamar gue?" Sasuke nyaris terjungkal karena kaget mendengar suara bariton milik kakaknya.

Sasuke membalikkan badannya, menatap tubuh Itachi yang_ topless_, basah, dan wangi. Hm, baru saja mandi ternyata.

" _Body Itachi lebih seksi daripada punya gueee_!" Inner Sasuke berteriak norak.

" Nggak usah mupeng liat dada bidang gue. Jangan-jangan loe sendiri yang maho, hih!" Itachi bergidik sambil membetulkan posisi handuknya yang hampir melorot.

" Najez!" sembur Sasuke kesal.

" Oya, hari ini gue mau nonton bareng di markas genk. Loe jaga rumah ya, Sas? Ayah dan Bunda sedang kerja bakti di balai kampung."

Sinyal di otak Sasuke langsung penuh demi mendengar perkataan Itachi.

" _YESS! Tuhan mendengar doaku_!" batin Sasuke girang.

**000000000000000000000000000**

Setelah kepergian Itachi... ( berasa ambigu bener =.= )

" Dikunci nggak ya? Sama aja dong kalau dikunci gue nggak bisa kepo!" Sasuke ngedumel sambil berjalan menuju kamar Itachi. Mata Sasuke menyipit ketika melihat secarik kertas yang menempel di pintu kamar kakaknya.

" _**P.S : Jangan berani masuk kamar gue! Gue lupa naruh kunci kamar,**_

_**Jadi kamar gue nggak dikunci! Berani masuk, gue sumpahin!**_

_**Jadi maho selamanyaaaa! "**_

Sasuke tergelak membaca pesan tersebut. Betapa begonya Itachi. Kemana jalan pemikiran Uchiha yang terkenal jenius? HAH? KEMANA? Kali ini giliran Sasuke yang menggunakan kalimat tersebut untuk mengejek Itachi.

Dengan penuh nafsu, Sasuke menerjang masuk ke dalam kamar kakaknya. Dilihatnya sekeliling. Alis Sasuke naik beberapa centi ketika meilhat sebuah benda asing di pojok kamar.

" Ngapain ada cangkul segala di kamar _Aniki_? Emang dia part-time jadi petani?" Sasuke _sweatdrop_.

Lupakan cangkul, Sasuke. Tujuan utamamu adalah BH Itachi. _YOSSHH_! Dengan _background_ api-api yang menggelora, Sasuke mulai melakukan aksinya.

Cari! Temukan! Cari! Rak! Laci! Kolong! Meja!

" NGGAK ADAAAAA!" Tanpa sadar Sasuke menjerit frustasi. Tubuhnya merosot ke lantai, nafasnya terengah-engah. Lelah. Dimana _diary_-nya? DI MANA?

" _Accio Diary_!" seru Sasuke tiba-tiba. Salah fandom, Sas =.=

" Gue nggak akan nyerah! Uchiha Sasuke pantang mundur! Maju terus! YEAHH!" Sasuke mendadak bangkit dan mulai meneruskan pencarian. Kali ini sasarannya adalah lemari baju Itachi! Sasuke sedikit bergidik kaget tatkala melihat bungkusan aneh.

" Ngapain juga ada bungkus kondom di lemari?" batin Sasuke heran dan curiga. Ah, lupakan.

Setelah satu jam menguras tenaga, akhirnya ketemu juga _diary_ kakaknya. Ternyata ada di bawah bantal. Kok bisa sih? Ya emang bisa. Daripada kebanyakan bacot, Sasuke membuka lembar demi lembar dengan nafas memburu. Isi _diary_ tersebut kebanyakan mengenai pengalaman Itachi bersama genk bejat Akatsuki, pengalaman _one night stand_ Itachi bersama beberapa perempuan di klub malam, curhatan tentang Ino Yamanaka, tentang video ehem-ehem, tentang Sasuke-eh? Sasuke?

_**12 Juni xxxx**_

_**Hari ini Sasuke cerewet mampus. Ngatain gue memeluk paham maho, dll. Tapi gue agak terharu juga sih. Sasuke kadang memang labil dan alay, tapi dia tetap adikku tersayang.**_

" HANJERRRR! Gue nggak alay!" pekik Sasuke nggak terima.

_**15 Juni xxxx**_

_**Gue masih kepikiran sama Ame-chan. Kemarin, gue sengaja lewat gang Jambu, tempat dimana Ame suka mangkal, tapi hari ini gue nggak ketemu dia. Ah, kemana perginya si Ame-chan?**_

" SIAPA ITU AME-_CHAAAANN_?"

_**17 Juni xxxx**_

_**Gue seneng banget! Habis pulsek, gue lewat gang Jambu lagi dan guess what! Gue ketemu sama Ame. Langsung aja deh gue gendong dan gue cium wajahnya. Ame cuma mendesis lirih. WK!**_

" ITACHI MESUM GILAK!"

_**30 Juni xxxx**_

_**Gue kehilangan si Ame. Sial! Kata mbok-mbok yang jualan jamu di daerah gang Jambu, Ame diambil orang. Shit! Mampus! Gue speechless! Cih, padahal gue udah bikin rencana mau melihara Ame secara sembunyi-sembunyi. Maklum, adek gue si Sasupret nggak suka kucing. Katanya sih bikin impoten. Ngawur banget dia! Pokoknya gue sedih ditinggal Ame.**_

Sasuke mematung cukup lama. Ekspresi wajahnya mendadak beubah aneh dan menyeramkan.

" I-Itachii...ternyata.. Ame... kucing..he-hehehhh." Sasuke meracau nggak jelas.

_Ceklek!_

Mendadak pintu kamar Itachi terbuka dan menampilkan sosok si empunya kamar dengan ekspresi tak terlukiskan. Itachi menatap Sasuke tajam dan siap menerkam.

" _A-Aniki_..he-hehehhe." Sasuke tertawa garing.

" SASUKEEEEE!"

" _KYAAAAA_!"

**OWARI**

**Author's Note** : Nih, penpik request-anmu mbok Agnes mesuuumm! Makan tuh Itachuiii! Oya, untuk adegan terakhir pleaseee jangan bayangin Sasuke menjerit ' Kyaaa " . Itu bener-bener nista dan nggak pantes! WK! Tadinya mau aku taroh di rate K+ tapi aku ganti jadi T soalnya ada beberapa pertimbangan, hehe. Thanks udah mau baca dan review!

**Yogyakarta, 22 Juni 2013**


End file.
